


How the Cards were Set

by Rosey_Note



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Cardverse, Multi, Nyotalia, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided England/France (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Note/pseuds/Rosey_Note
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has a beginning,  a middle, and an end.  Why look at the beginning of a story when you can just know the end.<br/>In deck each ruler faced struggles to get where they were needed. In deck when everything went wrong, these were the rulers who fixed it.<br/>That's why we start at the beginning of a story.</p><p>Look back to before the cards were set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spades

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this may suck it's my first story. There will be gender bending, shipping, and possible violence in later chapters.

Prologue of Spades.  
Alfred narrowly dodged the tutor that was hired. Glancing up and down the hallways dodging him making his grand heroic eascape. He was not going back to those lessons! For sure. They were all boring anyway.

Crown Prince Alfred F. Jones was only 7 and and had decides that if this is what it meant to be king, he wanted no part in it...but not that he would ever admit that to his mother. Al was so far the only set to be royal when his father, the king, died 2 years ago leaving Al with "The mark". 

"The mark" was a elaberate design ,depending on your position, on your body that would proclaim if you were royal. It only appeared after a royals death, most say it is the greatest blessing to have. Alfred thought it was a major nuisance.

No matter your age you go onto training the moment you get the mark...so we're back at the aweful lessons that Alfred has to do. Knowing fully his teacher would punish him the moment he was caught Alfred continued to flee.

"No going back now" Alfred mumbled under his breath... Looking back he doesn't regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred danced through the hall before realizing...no one bothering to stop him? Al had heared that mom had put an order out that if he was caught outside his room during his school hours,he was to returned to his studies.

What could possibly be more interesting than the prince himself?!?!

This realization made Al less than pleased.

Al looked though the hallways for ANYTHING entertaining at all, naturally he found nothing out if the ordinary. The blonde prince started a dash down the hallway to bump into something...or someone?

He looked up to be faced with the current   
Jack of Spades, a old friend of his late father and and man he thought of as an uncle.

Alfred gulped and swallowed his pride."Hi, uncle". He rose an eyebrow and looked down at the 7 year old prince, he sighed simply responding with "shouldn't you be in lessons Prince Alfred?" Looking down at the young boy, reminded him of how young he was. "I'll bring you to your mother, THIS time, but don't let me catch you out of class again".  
Taking Alfred hand he lead him to the Queens office. 

He knocked on the door and called out "my queen, I have your son with me and im sending him in."He opened the door letting him in.

The ageing queen looked at her son with quiet eyes and had a soft smile."Hello Alfieshouldn't you be in your lessons" she picked him up. His mother ruled the kingdom and treated Alfred in the same way. She was kind yet stern.

Alfred remembered the hallway and the more he thought about it the weirder it seemed. "mom? What's going on...around the palace I mean".

The queen looked taken back ,before softly laughing "Clever as always Alfie" She took a breath in and her face became more stern."We believe that a someones is in the castle everyone is on gaurd". 

Alfred looked in disbelief , but before he could respond a knock on the door rang through the room causing both to jump.A voice sounding both annoyed and amussed from outside the door said "mi'lady  
I believe we found the trouble" The queen looked suprised but still"bring them in..."

The door opened and the gaurd dropped a young boy maybe a year or 2 older than Alfred. He pushed himself up allowing Al to study him. He had messy blonde hair and looked rather poor , so he asumed the boy was a 2 or 3. As he looked at Alfred, he stared at the boys emeralds eyes and.... abnormaly large eyebrows???


	3. Hearts

Kiku , the nine year old prince of Hearts, glanced outside, his father's people were not happy. The harsh leader was cruel, selfish and greedy. Giving no care to anyone after the death of his wife 4 years ago. Kiku only being 5 didn't remember that much about her only that his father and the people loved her. 

The young boy was now treated rather cruely by his father for his mistakes, but over all was ignored by most everyone. Much like what was needed by the people of the kingdom.

The way things were going, the people were going to rebel. Kiku was sure of that. But when they did he wasn't sure what he would do.

Going back to looking through the window Kiku was knew that right now the people needed help. Also that he wanted to be of help.

Kiku grabbed a long cape and hoping it covered his face enough then slipped out of his room took off down the long hallway into the office of Hearts.

His father's office. 

Taking a couple small sacks of money he ran out of the palace.

"Right now, I'm needed out there..." He mumble as a reminder to himself to soften the guilt of stealing from his own father.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling his hood above his head, Kiku ran into the market place looking around. He had all ways been able to guess about a persons true intentions and what kind how person by looking at them so he knew who to give it to.

As a future royal he was given gifts that would come in handy as a ruler constantly changing due to the changing world around him. Mostly Queens and Jacks had this ability, but it wasn't unheard of for a King to have it.

Kiku may have been in deep thought ,but as he ran threw all the market giving a bit of money to all the extremely poor and unlucky, Kiku knew he was doing the right thing by all the hugs of the people in near tears at the thought of being able to feed them selves tonight.

It was things like right now trying to help ,even though he didn't like being the center of attention, that made him love being a royal.

Adrenalin rushed through his mind knowing what would happen if his father found out what he had been doing and the possible punishments worried him.

Kiku reached the end of the market with a little money left , and he considered what to do next he didn't get to finish this thought as he suddenly a hand reached out and yanked him back behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A headcannon of mine is that in the cardverse some will have a ability like england will have magic Kiku being able to sense things about people.


	5. Diamonds

Crown Prince Francis had an eye for quality.

At least that's what he would say when he strolled through the market buying all the things had he liked.

Under the influence of the current royalty Diamonds was in time of expanding culture, farming, and financial services. Francis, being the crown prince in this time , could buy all what he wanted.

Francis looked at everything in the market. Like most markets it ran right down the center of the capital. It was rushing area filled a it people buying everything you could imagine. 

Francis thought about how one day this would be his kingdom. As the son he was next to gaurenteed a spot in royalty. 

He looked down the street at the busy vendors and waved at some of them. But out of the corner of his eye he sweared that he saw someone was following him. Only to quickly dismiss the idea.

"Non, non, everything is just fine".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Non" is french for No.


	6. Chapter 6

Francis looked back at the very bored looking gaurd that followed him everywhere. Being one of the very best in the kingdom he was given the choice of position. He chose to be a royal bodyguard. So far he had lasted longer than the rest. 

Which was a good sign?

Ehh... Francis didn't like him he was mean and boring. So as a helpful way to make him less mean and boring, Francis decided to prank the older guard. The prince smirked. The man noticed.

"Do not even think about it I have been told that your the mischievous sort and I won't be fooled so easily" the man glared at tall 10 year old.

"Awww vous êtes pas drôle Sir détendre" the prince smiled and batted his eyes innocently. 

Teasing his new guard was a tradition. Granted a tradition that his father had insisted that he not do(that Francis ignored) this time around. It was simply the way thing went the boy thought to himself. 

Still hoping to make that grand eascape he asked " mais monsieur, pourriez-vous me prendre un verre" with a small smile knowing that the guard knew that the second that he turned his back Francis would make a dash away. The guard also had to follow his requests.

The man knew he was beaten.

"Fine" He mumbled and turned to walk to get him something. Instead of running up or down the market, he went and hid by a tent to watch where his guard friend had went. Seeing him go up the street he knew he was going to walk down it.

The continued with said leisurely stroll for a better part of the hour till a giant breeze came blowing up into his eyes he took a steep back. Onto the foot of a same aged child standing right behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francis essentially said "you are no fun sir, relax" and "but sir, could you get me a drink"


	7. Clubs

Torn from the home Anya had grown up all of her 9 year old life. Ripped from her family, friend, and everything she knew. All of this was due to one thing the large eccentric club symbol that took up on her wrist.

Her family was a simple group of 4's and her younger sister a five that lived out in a obscure town near the mountains in clubs. Nothing had ever seemed out of the ordinary about them. 

They never got news quickly. Heck, until the guards came in search of the new king they town never even knew he was dead. All still believed that the king was alive, accept Anya.

She remembered clearly the dinner that she had felt it at. In the middle of a story from her Elder sister Yekaterina ,a burning appeared on her wrist not enough to be horrible that she couldn't ignore but still hurting. 

Her heart beat faster and the room began spinning, and everything went black as she felt herself fall off the chair and onto the ground.

She didn't know what the pooling dread in her heart was at the time ,but found out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a good reason for the nyo character, besides my comfort zone in writing, sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

"Everyone, of the small village of Wocsom, we are Royal Knights of the kingdom of Clubs and we come bearing tragic news.The king has passes". 

A murmur was heard among the crowd the many guards had let them descuss for the moment before recalling there attention to them. "Due to the death of his magesty, we will be conducting a search to try and find the next king".

They did not believe that the king was in this village, but his orders said to check everywhere in Clubs.

A large revolution had only happened a few years ago, not even a decade. Not much was known about the current royals, but the king had lead the revolution and taken the crown by force, and that they had no children which meant that all 3 royals were to be chosen by "the mark".

All the children were huddled together and let to be examined by the people. Anya looked around finding her little sister, Nataliya, clinging to the arm of her friends Toris.

"What is going on" she managed to hiss to him, he looked at her and cautious of his words, whispered back "examinations for the king". Anya glaced down at her wrist, never had she been so glad she was born in Clubs it was very easy to hide this mark on her wrist. With gloves or a long sleeved clothing piece her wrist was covered.Anya wasn't sure how to respond to him but settled for "I see".

They were taken to the nearest doctor's office in the area and asked to remove their jacket and gloves, so their wrists were shown. Most children did as they were asked right away, but some(including Anya) did not and refused to.

Anya watched as one of the meaner looking guards grabbed one of the children and began yelling at them. Anya wasn't sure if she should even do anything. Untill another one came and threatened the child with a weapon.

Said child, was now in hysterics and couldn't respond, and the guard still yelled at them. And now Anya refused to watch this anymore. She got on a large stoll and yelled "Hey why don't you stop that you bullies"

The guards snickered and then went over and kicked the chair sending Anya tumbling off of it. "Oh and who do you think you are brat something special". The guard turned around not expecting an answer from her. 

" это грубо повернуться спиной к кому-то"

Fury burned in the girl and she began chanting something resembling kolkolkol while a dark purple aura surround her. She didn't know how she knew what to say but she did. In front of all the guards and every child in the town she took off her glove rolled up her sleeve and showed the mark to all of them and didn't even care what they thought.

"I pretty sure I'm Anya heir to the crown of Clubs, one day your king, and one day your I'm going t ok be your worst enemy " She snarled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wocsom is Moscow backwards because I'm lazy like that. 
> 
> I tried to make the first chapters very different from each other. That's how this happened and im sorry for the slight Lietbel hint.
> 
> The Russian means "it's rude to turn you back to someone"


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur shouldn't complain he was alive, he was being fed, there was a roof over his head. He had just been adopted by a family. Sure the family hadn't taken his other brother Peter, but it would be okay. And his new older "brothers" were a pain in the arse, but even mean family was better than none...Right

WRONG... Arthur ran outside as his new "mother" asked what he was doing and he ignored her. He ran out of the house out of the yard and into the forest. He ran far in and didnt pay any attention. He tripped a few times and got scraps from some low hanging branches but keep ed going farther. Eventually he sat under a small overhanging rock and began to cry out of frustration.

He thought about everything that had happened. 2 years ago when he was 7 his small home had burned down taking his father with it. His mother had died giving birth to Peter 1 years prior. Knowing they would be sent to an orphanage when people found out he took Peter and ran away for a few months ,he managed to make enough money to pay for himself and his brother. Soon after though they were caught and sent to the orphanage. 

The family he was taken into hated him only wanted another boy to work on there house and farm...

Well that wasn't entirely true the mother and second their youngest son were nice enough. They tried to help him settle in. When he looked up he realized his head was on the ground and he had fallen asleep also that it was getting dark now. Arthur looked around and at himself he was covered in dirt and mud. He sighed and shook his head at his stupidity. 

They were going to kill him.

He wandered down the pathway that was near the rock overhang and followed it, his head was pounding and he couldn't think straight. If he had been he would have seen the figure watching him from behind. Then noticed that the way he was going was not familiar at all.

Arthur wandered into a large opening and settled for a break. Hoping to stop the bad feeling in his stomach. He looked around and there was no one else there yet he could feel eyes watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone I have write has had a shitty childhood god. I'm sorry it slow when I get the kingdoms mostly assembled there will be a few time skips.


	10. Chapter 10

Jokers weren't like regular people, they were different from rulers practically controlled them if they so wished, powers that were unimaginable. 

That's what they say.

That's what they ALL say.

Every rumor, book, scroll and whisper were the same. They said nothing but lies. Well not entirely, they were different, but not in the same way as the think.

Jokers didn't control ruler they were in charge of making them, well the rulers. They were to lead them to become who they were, without them even knowing that rulers were helped by them. Well at least two of them.

All Jokers are given two gifts at birth, and great intelligence and wit, and powers. Obviously ,they weren't nearly as powerful as a sorcerer but it was where the intellect comes in. 

Well three technically because as a joker you knew thing about a person their rank,future rank ,nationality ,name. It allowed them to be able to know the future royals.

They weren't powerful but they could be scary they could paint something a different color, and write threatening messages to other people that they had problems with. They could duplicate an object or make a hologram. For hundreds of years, the jokers had been faking the amount of power they had.

Two of them were to be all of the Deck's conection to the other lands the black and white jokers.

Gilbert had never been a fan of it. It just seemed wierd. His family had been high influence group of 9's in hearts. When Gil was born he became the darling of the family. A new joker. A powerful child.

'A new way for publicity.'

Gil thought darkly.

Gil ran away from home and had been taken in by 'Vati'. He had hated leaving his yonger brother Ludwig, but other then that had no other problems leaving anyone behind. 

Vati was another Joker that was teaching him, and raising him to be better. He had long blonde hair and lived near the unclaimed forest shared by the 4 kingdoms. All joker were drawn to here it was where most Jokers lived and thrived.

Gil glaced around the field it was dark so he figured he should get back. Vati had told him to go practice till later. Gil was only 10 yet and a lot more experience in being alone then most he was nearly about to leave  
when he saw someone else come out of the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prussia is OOC for a reason that resonance will happen later that makes him more in character.
> 
> Vati is Germania


	11. Chapter 11

Gilbert hunched down into the taller grass and peered up at him. From afar he could tell that he had blonde? Hair and bright green eyes. 

Gil assumed his hair was blonde he was so covered in mud and dirt it was hard to tell. He looked about 8 (maybe older and just small) and was quite obviously lost. Gil debated helping him. Slowly he stood up and walked toward him.

Gilbert stood in front of him the boy and him were both were silent as they studied each other. He observed the boy and as he looked at him he switched to using his ability and found as much as he could.

His name was Arthur, he was nine years old, he was a 3 and he would be the...Queen of Spades. If that was right that would mean... As a Joker was this one his responsibility, heck they were practically the same age, he couldn't...

"Hello"

A accented voice broke him from his thoughts. Gil looked him the eyes but didn't answer, Not sure what to say.

"I'm Arthur"

Gil almost responded 'I know' but stopped himself before it was given away. He held out his hand and responded after a moment.

"Gil, nice to meet you"

Arthur gave somewhat of a half smile and shook his hand. He looked around. Finally Gil said "ummm...would you care to talk Arthur". He shrugged and nodded and they sat.

Arthur told him his story and Gil shared his (leaving out the joker part). 

"Im sorry about your brother" Gil said.

"Sorry about your family" Arthur replied

They sat there for almost an hour before Gil remembered what he was doing. "So where ya going".

Arthur seemed to think "I don't know, any suggestions for me." Gil almost jumped for joy this was too easy he just had to get him to he palace then his job was over! EASY!

"Well there is Spades that's near here" Gil said as casually as possible. He looked around and then said "that way, I could take you if you wanted".

Gil held his breath and pleaded that he would say yes. He watched Arthur consider it. After a second he nodded "yeah alright".

Gil smiled took Arthurs hand and took of in the direction of the Spades Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way a Joker works is my own head cannon sorry if you don't agree.


	12. Chapter 12

The sky was a bright blue, the sun was out, the birds were practically singing. Yet here Feliciano was inside sitting alone and sulking and staring out the window after a horrible day , just simply thinking.

Feliciano was average. That's what the people at school had told him and it hurt.

He was told all his life he was a coward or stupid and worthless.

But never that he was just average.

He was a 6 ,a number stamped on his wrist so everyone could see it. He did well enough in school. The only thing about him that stood out was the curl on the right side of his head.

His older twin brother Lovino was going to school in Diamonds and Feliciano missed him. At the same time, being glad that he was gone. Everyone outside the family paid attention to him. Being really nice to him calling him sweet and nice. Everyone in his family paid attention to Lovino, as the oldest everything the family owned would be past to him. 

Feliciano smiled as he heard the door open and his father walked in. Asking him  
how his day was and the usual questions. His smile fell when he left and went back to staring out the window. He sighed a simple family of 6's that lived in the inner cities of Hearts. So stereotypicly amusing. In the recent years their fanily had fallen poorer with everyone else in the Kingdom. Mama and Papa often talked about revolution. 

The only thing people really remembered was the elder brother that was engaged to the some really important man's daughter. Which was why Lovino was sent away.

'It was a nice day outside. I should be out there.' He thought and stood up at the same time and then headed to the door and down the hallway. He slid his shoes on and yelled out to his family feeling better already being outside.

Feeling happy he wore a big grin and dashed off towards the streets. Sometimes he played in a field other time in the streets or maybe in the market not sure what to do he glanced behind him and saw something going on in the market currently. He headed towards there.

While debating to go in or not ,a boy came out looking to be about a year older than himself. Not many saw him and he looked pretty deep in thought. Feliciano almost ran in to the market when he noticed a man bringing a large haul into the market. With neither the boy or man noticing each other. He saw them going to collide

Feliciano ran down and was yelling at him trying to get his attention. Yet his voice was drowned out by the hundreds of others in the crowd.

He reached him as the cart drove closer faster and grabbed the end and pulled him back by it. Causing his hood to tumble backwards along with the rest of him.


	13. Chapter 13

The boy stumbled back into Feliciano, landing on him. He quickly jumped up and turned around facing him. His eyes widened in worry.

"Are you okay" He asked holding out a hand to him to help him up. Feliciano took it and hoisted himself up.

"Im alright don't worry ,but the better question would be are YOU okay " Feliciano smiled at him and replied once on his own feet. Feliciano saw the boy smile gently.

"Hai I am thank you umm" He said obviously hoping for an answer. Feli paused before answering him.

"I'm Feliciano most call me Feli though. And you are?" He smiled brightly and waved at the boy while introducing himself.

"Kiku"

Feli smiled even bigger. "Well Caio Kiku, like I said I'm Feli. I'm a 6 and I'm 8 years old. I really like drawing and pretty girls and I love pasta. I live over that way east of the market above a shop. I have a twin brother name Lovino but he was sent away for schooling and stuff like that. My birthday is coming up soon..." Feliciano rambled on but Kiku smiled and laughed, not at him but with him.

"I hope we can be friends Kiku"

Kiku was suprised at first but then nodded and responded saying "I would like that very much Feliciano-san and..."A loud amount of yelling took them both off guard.  
Soldiers were running though town pushing and shoving to get through.

"I have to go I'm sorry" Kiku bowed to Feli and just about ran away. But Feli's curiosity was sparked by his new friend grabbed the end of his hood "wait will you come back tomorrow. Right here."

Kiku didn't answer just simply nodded and finally ran off.


	14. Chapter 14

Noah was a high power merchant's son in Diamonds. He would take over from his father and he had always known this since he was 2 years old and now he was 6. Four years he knew how is life would play out.

He was happy with that he had responsibilities yet wasn't always in the stoplight. Of course life didn't let him have that now would it.

The day a he found large Q on his wrist was the worst day of his life...well it was 5 minutes ago. But still!

He was next in line to be Queen of Diamonds. 'Queen of Diamonds' he thought over and over in his head. He looked back down at his wrist and went to the sink and grabbed a towel. He rubbed his skin raw trying to get it off.

But there it remained on top of his now bright red wrist the bright yellow design of the Queen. Noah sighed hearing his sister at the door knocking asking if he was alright. Not wanting her to worry he yelled yes back to her and started heading out of the bathroom. 

He peeked his head out and his room was empty. His maid had luckly chosen something long sleeved despite the heat outside. To which he was greatfull. He pulled the cloths on and wander out to breakfast.

He saw his family at the table all ready. They sat in the same place everyday. Him and Big sister shoulder to shoulder. With Mutti and Vati the same way. Breakfast was alway lively, lunch got quieter, and dinner was awkward. Noah did enjoy breakfast. He smiled at his family. Always the same.

Noah took his seat and waited to be served by the staff. His father started friendly conversation to which cause him to forget about this morning. He responded back cheerfully and looked at his sister.

Heidi originally glaring at their mother gaze soften when she glanced at him. She gave him a small smile.

"Mother is wanting me to go and take schooling in Clubs Noah, before I make a decision I wanted your opinion".

The thought of his sister leaving home shocked him. They never left the house really he knew big sister had been schooled at home since she was four much like he was being. Heidi was now 10 and now leaving.

TO ANOTHER COUNTRY AT THAT.

Not wanting to upset his family he managed to find his words and ask why. To which his father answered that she was going to take a schooling with specifically with math and such.

His thoughts wanted to yell for her not to go.

But he heard himself saying "whatever you would like big sister"


	15. Chapter 15

Heidi stood outside her brothers room. Something was up. She couldn't tell what but she would find out. She knock and waited for an answer to go in.

"Noah" she called out and found him sitting on his bed he was working with patching a pair of pants so no one would know he ripped them."how are you".

He barely looked at her. Simply saying "Fine" softly and looking down. Then he slowly pulled up his sleeve and showed her. At first she only saw the bright red mark on him, then seeing the yellow design.

Heidi held her breath for a second, Noah's eyes then filled with tears. " I don't want to be a Royal " He jumped up grabbed her and was and hugging her tightly. She held on to him. 

"You'll be fine Noah they'll come looking for you on a few days and I leave tomorrow so as much as I wish I could help you I can't. Just be brave I'll be back next summer don't worry."

Heidi almost said more but then heard her mother calling her from her bedroom to pack her things. They let go and she left the room.

Noah didn't respond for a moment. Standing there not sure what to do. The pants he had been patching up were finished. Dinner wasn't for another hour so what now?

He glanced at the cloth and picked it up holding it and thinking. He then had an idea. A small one but an idea.

 

Heidi put the last of her stuff into the trunk and turned around to say goodbye. She didn't have any emotion on her face till she hugged Noah. 

He held out his hand in it was a green ribbon.

"For your braid" was all he said and needed to say.

She hugged him one last time before getting on her ride.


	16. Chapter 16

These are the ages in where we currently are in time. I will Probally do this every so often. Just so there is a solid reference. 

Also the MAIN ships are going to be Usuk, Nichu, Gerita, Edelweiss.

There will most likely be a few other pairings that don't do as much. Tell me if you want to see one that doesn't contradict those. 

 

Alfred prince of Spades 7 years

Arthur 3 of Spades 9 years

Chun Yan 5 of Hearts 11 years

 

Ludwig 9 of Hearts(lives in a town of 2's and 3's)* 8 years

Kiku prince of Hearts 9 years

Feliciano 6 of Hearts 8 years

 

Francis Prince of Diamonds 10 years

Noah 8 of Diamonds 6 years

Aldeheid (Heidi) 8 of Diamonds 9 years

 

Anya 4 of Clubs 9 years

Elizaveta princess of clubs (originally a 5) 10

Rodrich 9 of Clubs 10 years

 

Gilbert Black Joker (was a 9 of Hearts) 9 years(pretends he's older)*

Peter white Joker(was 3 of Spades) 3 years

 

(Maybe I'll throw in the Aces tell me if you think I should.More ships.)

Mathew Ace of Spades 7 years

Lovino Ace of Hearts 8 years

Antonio Ace of Diamonds 10 years

Raivis/Toris/Nataliya Ace of Clubs 6/9/7 years  
(Opinions on which?)*

 

~Rosey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This will be explained later.
> 
> *He pretend he's older to appear stronger to people around him.
> 
> *sirously any ideas


	17. Chapter 17

Elizaveta was the daughter of the new king. After Clubs had a big rebellion, her father took control. 

Everything was moderately calm and peaceful for the time. After all her father worked for everything the old monarchy didn't have. She being his only child everyone in the palace was sure she would be the ruler. Her father had taught her from the time they entered the castle how to be a good leader.

Then he when got sick she continued to go to her lessons on how to be the next king.

She was so proud of who she was to be. Elizaveta's eyes were always shining with excitement, for when the mark and crown was hers.

Then he died ,her father died, no one guessed that this would kill him. Her mother had told her the news. She didn't go to her lessons that day. She couldn't. The entire kingdom would mourn for the loss. No one felt what she did though. She ran to and old tree in the back corner of the garden. 

She climbed up it and sat there thinking. She tugged on the dark green pants and fell into a slight daze. She snapped out of it when someone tapped her shoulder. Her head then snapped up to meet his eyes and then she sighed and looked away. Purple eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay" Rodrich asked holding on to the tree tightly. The young boy was about her age and a high ranked nobleman's son. 

"No" was all she really could say.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. She wondered how he got up here in the first place. He didn't really climb trees much.

"It will be okay Elizaveta" she just nodded back. After a second, he pulled her wrist towards him. 

"It's blank " confusion in his voice. Her head turned to him "your wrist " He than clarified to her. She looked down at it. And her eyes widened. She grabbed his hand and yanked him along with her inside with her.

 

Three weeks after her father's funeral SHE arrived. 

Every one was saying how great of a king she would be. Being from a poor family pleased those in the lower class and the fact she would be raised as a noble from now on please higher classes.

The talked how she stood up for a kid against a guard. Elizaveta couldn't hate her, she would work with her for the rest of her life but it didn't mean she had to like her. 

She took the last thing her father wanted her to have and then resented it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chun Yan grew up in hearts. 

The country that hadn't known stability in years. 

Learning to manage everything carefully. 

She might have even had to do that had they not grown up in Hearts. Her 2 younger brothers had little idea of what currency and money were worth. They wasted money if she wasn't hovering over the money.

As the eldest of the family she had always been in charge of watching her brothers while her father worked. At 7:30 am she took them to school, dropped them off, by 8:15 she went to her own class was late, suffered through the day worrying about how the interacted with the others.

She then makes it to the end of class and at 2:24 she rushes out to meet the two younger ones, because class has let out late. She arrives to Im Yong Soo coming up with some insane plan. With Xiang quickly turning it down.

She has taken both of there hands and they all have begun walk home. 

At 3:45 She sits them down for their homework, assisting when it is necessary for her too. She , in the back of her mind planned for dinner if father didn't get home soon(most of the time by 5:00).

With their homework done at 4:30 she'd send them to play, and then start on finally start her homework by 5:30. Getting halfway done before one of the boys would complain when they got hungry. Often by 6:30 to 7

She would sigh, look at the clock, and start dinner, making a bit extra for Father's lunch the next day. By 7:45 father had arrived home given them a weak smile and hug and wandered off to bed after assuring them that he would eat with them tomorrow night and giving each a kiss on the fore head.

Chun Yan would give each of her brothers dinner, and they would all eat. 

Silently. 

By 8:15 dinner was over.

Then they would play a bit more while Chun Yan cleaned the kitchen, then they would all wash the dishes and put the leftovers in a small box on the counter.

She took the boys to the room they all shared, read them a story, then tucked them in bed by 8:45. 

She then went back to what ever empty table, most often the dinner table, and would finish up her homework. Check the time when she was done, and finally head to bed at 9.

And so it Repeated. For years.


	19. Chapter 19

His brother taking off wasn't a surprise. 

That didn't mean it didn't hurt. 

He then learned to get over it.

He was fine without him anyway. 

Ludwig stared out into the distance. a year after his parents told him his brother "died" He ran away. It was better this way away way. 

He knew his brother wasn't dead after all, Gilbert told him his plan to run away Long before he even did it.

So after a year he felt it time gather some things of his. The less bright and formal things to help him blend in a little better. He took quite a bit of money with him and just left.

He had ran all the way to the edge of Hearts to see what he saw. An old couple were being yelled at for not being able to pay their taxes and the were being taken out of the house.

Ludwig stared he knew he should walk on by. Like everyone else was. Ignore what was happening.

The old man was saying if he gave it a moment someone would be bringing the money they owed them. Ludwig looked at the amounts of money he had. To these people it would seem like a lot, to him it was little more than spare change.

"Sir, How much was that tax" He called out to the guard. The guard sighed heavily in a angered manner. " ...5 cards...". Ludwig handed him their money and they left.

Ludwig was about to leave the old couple, when the called out to him. The man thanked him, the woman hugged him tightly. 

They asked him if they could repay him in any way. While Ludwig insisted that it was fine, when his stomach growled he was taken inside for dinner. 

He told them his story after being question about why such a young boy was out on his own. Looking back Ludwig realizes that they probably could have gotten money for turning him in, yet they didn't. 

They offered him a place to stay. At first Ludwig couldn't accept staying he could allow himself to just let them take care of him. The man said that they own a small farm having to sell lots due to not being able to take care of it for their old age and the large taxes on it.

If Ludwig took care of it he could stay that way.

He agreed to it.

He continued staring

It had been a long hot day.

Mr.helfe called for him to come in and he did rather quickly. Ludwig gave them a small smile and began to eat dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert randon name. I TRIED I SWEAR I DID.  
> Cards is money, just to remind you of how lazy I am.


	20. Chapter 20

The castle was encredably large Arthur just couldn't help but stare at it. Gilbert had taken him here and was still leading him.

"Well, This is it the castle you can get anywhere in Spades if you follow the road down that way. It basically goes everywhere. "Gil said confidently. 

He looked around and realize where they were, as if for the first time.

"verdammt I got to go now Arthur bye" He ran back the way the had just come from as fast as he could. It was near morning, so Arthur assumed that they had walked all night. 

He wasn't sure where to go from here. He looked around and figured town was his best option. When a loud yell caused him to jump. 

" THERE! Get him"

He jumped as the back of his shirt was pulled up off the ground. "Let's take him to the Queen." They were dragging him while he studdered trying to ask what was happening. They either didn't hear him or ignored him.

The dragged him all the way into castle, outside the Queen's office. The guard laughter filled his ears and he said something about a intruder before dropping him on the floor and left.

He was met with sky blue eyes filled with concern and curiosity. Realizing everyone was staring at him he flushed.

"What's your name?" The boy from earlier spoke up.

"Alfie!" The queen gave a stern look at him then to Arthur.

She was about to scold him again before he found his voice and replied, "Arthur...".

They all looked at each other. The queen not sure how to reply to all of this just stared.

Alfie? He supposed that name would work for now. Held out his hand to offer to help him up. Arthur foulnd himself slowly taking it not sure what else to do.

Once on his feet the Queen gave a more relaxed face and said "Well what are we going to do with you Arthur".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp....that happened


	21. Chapter 21

Gilbert ran in the direction of home. Vati was going to kill him he just knew it. 

He started running faster he was sure hadn't been walking all night yet the sun was rising closer to Spades. Time lived to screw with him.

He ran for a good quater of an hour till he was simply out Stamina. He stopped to breathe for a moment before deciding to stop for a while. 

He panted while sweat ran down his forehead. He sat down. Then leaned back and onto his back.

He realized he just took a royal to a palace...Wait no he took a farm boy to the palace... Oops.

No one besides him knew that Arthur was a Queen to be. That was a very bad idea. Gil couldn't go back to get him by now someone had done something so he could only hope for the best for Arthur. 

Not his best move. He groaned. He was exhausted. But then again Vati always talks about self control.

He rolled up and pushed himself onto his feet stumbling a little once there. Once stable again he rubbed his arms because they were a bit cold then, he took off again. 

In his second Sprint he realized two things.

One that when Vati talks about self control normally he means to not touch a piece of cake or cookie that was just made. When he talked about in a Stamina way. He talked about building it and not to push himself.

Being him he remembered that part after finally colapsing in the snow.

Two the forest did not have snow anywhere near it. 

His vision went started fading fast but around him he could still hear what was going on. He heard multiple voices talking he could almost make out what they were saying to each other

"He do---'t ---- --ay E---av--a"

The words faded in some areas making it hard to understand them.

"Mo-- definitely ---a sh---- we take --m b--k with us? Ro---? ---di?" 

That was all he could hear he passed out after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses who they are and what they said. I'm sorry to do that to prussia.


	22. Chapter 22

Heidi stepped out of the vehicle and looked around her. Nothing looked out of the ordinary and concidering circumstances it felt like it should. He train of thought was broken by the driver.

"Miss what do want me to do with your bags?"

She shrugged he took that as "leave them next to me I'll get it." As the driver piled her stuff beside her. A elegant looking woman walk towards Heidi.

"Welcome are you Miss Aldeheid darling". The woman came closer then bent down so she was the same height as Heidi. Heidi nodded.

The woman smile grew "it's very nice to meet you. I'm Miss Anoachie the principal its a pleasure to meet you,I will show you to your room then a student will show you to your classes alright.".

Heidi simply nodded saying anything won't change the outcome of this all. The principal took her hand and led her to a smaller building of the side of the large school like she was a child. No one was in the building so it was silent everyone was in class. She was two weeks late into this school year.

The woman strode confidently and stopped at a door. D 11 she thought to herself.

"Well darlin' this is it I'll send someone to get you in a bit. Try to get settled for a moment." Ms. Anoachie gave one more warm smile and handed her a kay before heading off leaving Heidi with a room and her thoughts.

She pulled the door open and pulled her stuff in as well. She looked around the room was nothing to sneeze at for a dorm it was 25 by 20 with a beige wall paint a small bed dresser and desk. She merely sighed trying to be happy about what she had.

A loud knock on her door and she headed to it as a reaction without thinking. She assumed it was her guide. She open the door and heard a large THUD. She closed it quickly stepping into the hallway and bending down onto her knees to see what happened. 

A boy with dark hair glasses and wearing the typical uniform sat there holding his face. She could see a bit of blood and Heidi's eyes widened a bit and she started to appolagize for hitting him in the face. 

Just a great start to the begining of her year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The door has a specific meaning if you want to try to guess it.


	23. Chapter 23

Roderich had been late to his home room class because he over slept. His father would have his head on a plater, so he walked as quickly as he could to the room. About a hallway away from his class he walked right in front of the principal. He flinched expected light scolding. 

The woman looked relived. 

"Roderich there is a new student could you go show her around, here is her schedule. Thanks" Then she walked off before he could add a word in. He mumbled under his breath and headed to the back dorms. When he reached there he knocked and waited.

Sooner than he thought he door flew open. Into his face. Not comfortable. 

He held onto his nose, while he heard the girl appolagize in a different language. Maybe Heartesse, or Diamonian. that was his thought he didn't even realize when the school nurse got there and hot him up leading them both back to the clinic.

When he came back to awareness he realized the girl was still here, he had a bandage on his face, and that this girl was obviously uncomfortable. 

"Hello, I never caught your name." He tried to be polite as possible. 

She rolled her eyes "that's because I slammed a door in your face, but I'm Aldeheid or Heidi. "

"I suppose that did have an effect." He softly chuckled to himself. Then looked to the clock it was already lunch and Heidi never got shown the school. wow people were really on top of things here. Sarcasm nessisary thank you.

Roderich then remembered 'lunch.... dang it I was supposed to meet Eliza right now'. He mentally face palmed. 

The nurse came back in and gave both a big smile "well you look better we should send you to back to class alright? good."

Roderich could feel his face swelling he was pretty sure he didn't look better. He was about to say something to her but she left.

Heidi after a second glanced at him 'what class is  
now'. He looked at her schedule which had been placed in his pocket and found they shared all but 2 classes those being reading and science. Right now they were in math. 

"math let's go " He stood up and headed to the door and he heard Heidi following. He walked through the hallways and into the class room where they were quite Late. The teacher looked at the new student. Then at his nose. Sigh and told them to sit down. There were 2 open seats. One next to Eliza and one near someone he didn't know well.

He was about to head to Eliza when Heidi took that seat, and pulled out her stuff. Eliza greeted her warmly. Roderich headed to the back to sit down at the other seat. He did his best to pay attention, but his mind wondered to the girls chatting near him rather fondly. He was glad that they got along. 

The way Eliza glanced behind her with a smirk made him nervous. Very nervous. 

Finally At the end of class Eliza grabbed one of both of their arms and ran with them behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

The guards were out and about. Which was never good. They stood on the market and made the announcement. The Jack had died. Plain and simple. The jack was a kind woman. She helped out the King offering support to keep the kingdom from falling into complete poverty.

The only monachs were the king and queen. .he king and queen didn't have to marry each other. unlike in Spades. They could marry however they felt. Kiku's mother had been a pretty upper class lady that married the king. The queen and Jack had never married. 

Most didn't know what happened to the Queen. Kiku and her got along she was friendly but sort of cowardly. Being quite afraid of most things. The king didn't let her leave much.

The death of the jack was concerning to him, she was the only reason for the partial quietness of rebellions.

They trusted the jack not to have anything to insane to happen. God.

His father would use this. To his own advantage. Kiku knew the only reason he was still around was so that his father could pretend to step down and give the throne to whoever else essentially but be still in power. 

He was convinced Kiku would take power from him and be the next king.

Kiku wasn't sure about that really. He hoped not at least. 

When he managed to get back into the castle he tried to slip into his room but he didn't even get up the stairs before he was yelled for. By his father.

He walked down the hallway to his father's office and slowly opened the door. The king gestured to a chair for which Kiku should sit. That he did for 25 minutes before the king said "I trust you heard of our Jack Kiku".

Kiku simply nodded and was wondering where his father was going with this. The king taking the hint Kiku wasn't going to give a verbal answer continued. "Where were you when I called the first time." 

Kiku answered slowly "my room I'm afraid I didn't hear the first time father."

The king looked at him and said "Fine you may go".

Kiku walked out of the office the once in the hallway ran to the safety of the bedroom to sleep. He sighed it was a interesting day so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more expanding on this... I'm sorry for this Chapter it's bad.


	25. Chapter 25

Anya looked around the room slowly and took it her surroundings. The room was large the throne was even bigger. She stared at it.

It was a big chair with green satin decorated with emeralds and gold and diamonds. She took a deep breath in and sighed that throne was hers now.

She wanted to sit in it.

Was she insane! 

She was supposed to wait for the Queen to greet her. Along we it get introduced to this Elizaveta. The current Jacks voice played in her mind. "just stay don't touch anything! It will get dirty".

She was a commoner but she was also now in charge the king was dead but technically they couldn't stop her.

She looked at her glove hand pulled the fabric off and ran her thumb over her mark. Why her though.

She had been alone for about 5 minutes but they need hadn't come back. She ran up to the large throne and pulls herself up into it. She glaced around as a warm feel pooled in her chest. 

The room was big but from her current place in the room she could see the entire area. 

The door slammed open. The queen stood next to a young girl about her age. The queen was a decent looking women about in her 40's. The girl shared many features. She and Anya looked to be exact opposites in appearance. Anya had a old fading green dress. While she wore a Forest green lace top and black pants.

They stared at her for a moment. She then remembered where she was. She pulled herself away from the throne and she walked towards the two people.

"Good morning," the Queen and girl smiled at her. She simply stared at them she waited for a scolding or punishment. "It is to be yours you may sit in it little one". The Queens eyes were kind.

Anya smiled and nodded. The girl on the Queens side spoke up finally saying " I am princess Elizaveta nice to meet you."

Princess? The king and queen said they were childless when they came to power. Why did this girl announce that she was a princess. Maybe a future princess? No she would be the only person like that...the only princess? Elizaveta noticed the look Anya had most likely and said "what?"

"I was under the impression that there was no child to the king and queen." Elizaveta stared at her in confusion. 

The queen jumped in explaining that Elizaveta was more or less a secret. For no real reason.

Anya had trouble believing that. For no real reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I really liked the idea of Elizaveta being somewhat of a secret but it didn't get to do much with it...


	26. Chapter 26

His story had been told to he queen. The prince stayed to hear it and Prince Alfred came up with the idea that he could stay and work at the palace. Arthur didn't mind the idea actually. He could stick around for a while. 

When he said yes Prince Alfred grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. They heard a loud shout of ALFIE as they ran. When they Arthur wasn't sure where they were in all honesty. Then again he supposed he would need to soon.

"Hey Artie, this is the throne room. And this-"He pulled Arthur again up to the decorative chairs and close to the middle one for the king then his voice got quieter. "-This is my throne, well it s going to be anyway".

Arthur glanced at him and spoke quietly as well. "Are you too be king Your highness"

Prince Alfred nodded "But Hey of that your highness stuff at least not when we're alone. I suppose mom would be mad if she caught you doing that so I guess if you need to you can...just call Prince Alfred in front of people."

It took a moment for it all to sink in. Then he nodded while saying "Alright". The queen finally "Alfie just no you can't torment the new help." The queen led them out of the room and handed Arthur off to a near by maid who nodded and began to show him the ropes of this new job at the age of 9. What was he doing this time. 

 

 

 

Alfred's mother decided to take him back to his lessons. Smiling at him leading him by the hand. 

A few door away from the classroom a panicking guard ran up to them. "Your majesty, the jack we believe he has fallen ill. 

There was a loud coughing heard from down the hall that seemed to echo. They both quickly forgot about Alfred's class and rushed to go see him. The jack didn't look well. Alfred remembered that his father looked the same way.

Al simply stared at his uncle. Would he lose him too. Losing him meant that there would be a new jack. There would be one sometime in the future. Would he like them all valid questions.

His mother mostly spoke now for the first time he was starting to think genuinely about life as a royal.

What above the Queen. Whoever it was he would have to marry them. Fate only says they get along nothing about love.

Alfred sighed pushed the thoughts away and went over to the Jacks side and wondered how he hadn't noticed how pale he was earlier this morning. 

He didn't notice that someone he cared about wasn't alright how could he lead and care for a kingdom?


	27. Chapter 27

oah stepped out of the carriage. The ride had been short now he was completely alone in a new home? Could he even call it that? Would he think of the palace as home eventually?

When he glanced around he saw up ahead the Jack here to greet him. The aging women smiled at him "Welcome Noah." He smiled back at her "Thank you". A server went to grab his things.

"Here I'll show you around later I introduce to to Francis. The to be King. And I can tell you what you'll be doing from now on."

He struggled to o keep up with her she was very fast. The jack was the last remaining monach in Diamonds if she passed away then he, Prince Francis and the next jack would begin their rule over the kingdom.

Francis looked at the girl and appolagized she gave him a smile to help him up. He heard his guards yell so he bid her goodbye.

He ran down the street the guard finally caught up to him, scolding him. Saying they were late to meet the new queen. 

The prince ran to the carriage finally on his way back home to meet this boy.

 

When Francis ran up the palace steps and into the castle there was already a women there waiting for him to take him to meet Noah. He learned that was name of the person who would help him lead this kingdom. He was rushed into the dining room where the jack and a young blonde boy stood. 

He naturaly assumed the boy was Noah so he smiled brightly at them both. "I appolagize for my lateness".

The boy step towards him "it's nice to meet you Francis I look forward to getting to know you". He bowed to Francis and Francis did back.

There was an awkwardness between them. The people that were to work together till they all died. How were they supposed to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a thing but no.....I'm so sorry for not updating....


End file.
